


After party

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: She turned her face towards him looking at him from under her long lashes in an almost innocent look. "I am not a naive, virginal girl, you will have to try harder Riv"
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Well gentlemen, I'm afraid my time at this party is over, this is a lot more time than I can handle surrounded by horny and mindless teenagers. See ya"

Riven and Dane protested, still buoyed by Terra's brownies and the beers they'd drank throughout the night. However, she ignored them, already leaving the room in the direction of her bedroom. Riven frowned, he thought they were having fun and he had a very different idea of how to end this night and was not left out with Dane half-high at a party full of drunk people.

"Are you really leaving me with Dane to babysit?" Riven sent a message to Beatrix.

She responded immediately. "Why? Did you have something better in mind to do?"

"I was thinking of making you" He said grinning at the screen.

"Really? Then you'll have to convince me and I don't think you can do it from where you are"

"That means...?"

"Come here, before I think the best thing I can do in my bed today is sleep" She replied and he could almost see her roll her eyes in exasperation.

He laughed out loud, drawing the attention of Dane who had been on his cell phone just like him.

"What is it?"

Riven shook his head "You'd better drink a lot of water if you want to be able to train tomorrow" And with that he patted him on the shoulder and headed for the exit without waiting for an answer.

It was easy to sneak through the almost deserted corridors considering that most of the students were drunk at the party. That way he quickly got to Beatrix's bedroom and sent her a message to let her know.

"Did I say my room? I was wrong, I meant your room"

he read the message with his mouth open. "Are you telling me I have to cross campus again?"

"But I'm worth it, am I not?"

It was impossible for him to stay angry with her when she acted that way, she was unpredictable and maybe that was what had him so hooked.

He chose not to answer her and instead made his way to his bedroom deliberately slow. Just because he loved the way she was didn't mean he was going to give her everything she wanted so easily, otherwise it wouldn't be fun.

When he got to the door of his bedroom and opened it there she was, with the screen of her mobile lighting her face and lying on his bed as if she belonged there.

"You took your time" She said without turning to see him properly.

He laughed taking off Dane's shirt and dropping it to the ground, it smelled of alcohol and smoke.

"Something interesting on your phone?"

She smiled then, got up from the bed and showed him the screen of her cell phone where he and Dane appeared, making fun of Terra's crush on the younger specialist.

"I bet someone's going to feel like an asshole tomorrow."

She shrugged in agreement and then locked her phone and tossed it on the couch.

"Enough of emotional dramas, I think you wanted to convince me to do something much more interesting in bed than sleep"

He smiled almost wolfishly, placing both hands on her waist and pulling her close to his body. 

"Oh, don't worry, how could I ever forget?"

Then, he turned her around, her back pressed against his chest with his hands still on her small waist. She gasped in surprise at the sudden act and her skin prickled when he brought his lips to her ear. His hands slowly climbed up her sides, his fingertips brushing her breasts as he nibbled on her ear and she could only bite her lip preventing any noise from coming out of her mouth.

"How about now? Am I doing a good job convincing you?" He whispered, his voice hoarse in her ear.

She could feel her heartbeat speed up and her mouth dry as his mouth moved down the slope of her neck just brushing his lips against the sensitive skin. Her neck was one of her weak points and the bastard knew it.

She turned her face towards him looking at him from under her long lashes in an almost innocent look. "I am not a naive, virginal girl, you will have to try harder Riv"

"Of course you are not. Although you could fool anyone with those sheepish eyes and white lace underwear that you love to wear" He responded by kissing her on the cheek, a practically innocent gesture if it weren't for his hand unzipping her dress.

Once the zipper was down his lips paused briefly on her back, enjoying the softness of her skin before turning her over and with a wave of his hand, the dress fell to the floor. 

"What did you say about white underwear?" She said putting her hands behind her back and thus better exposing her breasts in a black lingerie.

He gulped at the sight of her in a set of black lingerie, it was nothing fancy, simple enough, but Beatrix knew very well how to highlight her attributes.

"You really are one of a kind" He murmured to himself, but she was able to hear him with how close they were and wrapped her arms around his neck and devoured his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

She moaned into his mouth as he teased her lips with the tip of his tongue. The taste of alcohol and cigarettes mingled in an intoxicating way, erasing any coherent thoughts that she might have.

Once the lack of oxygen became too present to be ignored they parted, their noses brushing with each inhalation. "So who is the better kisser, Dane or me?" 

"Why? Having trust issues now Riv?" She asked back.

"That's not an answer" He said running his hands down and up her back and playing with the closure of her bra.

She gave him one of those smiles that seemed to hide great secrets and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm here with you, isn't that answer enough? Besides, it was you who wanted to play with the poor boy"

He smiled back at her and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. He ran his eyes down the expanse of bare skin, from her clavicles, her round breasts, and her rosy nipples, to her flat stomach.

She moved her hands down his chest enjoying the warmth of his body under the palms of her hands and reached for the buckle on his belt.

"Anything in particular you want to do today?" She asked running her hand over his clothed erection.

He licked his lips, his hips pulling forward involuntarily for more attention from her hand, but contrary to what his body wanted, he held her hand and pushed her down on the bed with him on top of her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he pressed his erection against her center and a gasp left her mouth.

"I love your mouth Bea, but right now I just want to taste you and then fuck you until you can't even think about the most basic detail of Alfea's story"

She bit her lower lip suppressing a smile "That's too pretentious of you, are you sure you can do it?"

He didn't bother to answer her, he just kissed her fiercely until he took her breath away and then began to kiss, lick and bite his way down her body until he reached the fabric of her black panties. She sat up on her elbows, her face slightly flushed and her breathing ragged, but still raised an eyebrow in defiance.

He planted a soft kiss on her stomach and then keeping eye contact with her planted another kiss just above her mound drawing a moan from her. He ran his tongue over her slit enjoying the way her body arched perfectly and her hips involuntarily pushed against his mouth.

"Shit" she hissed through her teeth, he still wasn't touching her directly but the feeling was just as good.

He smiled but was not distracted, he continued with his ministrations, pressing the tip of his tongue from time to time to her clit and suppressing a laugh every time she cursed him for stopping when she was close to reaching her orgasm.

She gripped the bed sheets tightly as he put her legs on his shoulders and the sensations were greatly amplified, she hated him for playing with her like that.

"Riven" She said threateningly only to moan later, her head falling on the pillow the moment Riven pushed her panties aside and finally touched her without any barrier in the way, his mouth sucking avidly on her sensitive clit.

"Fuck" she gasped.

"Soon, honey"He replied, sitting up slightly to be able to see her correctly. She opened her eyes and rolled them towards him and Riven was delighted with the sight of her and the taste of her in his mouth. However, she closed her eyes again and put a hand to her mouth to silence her noises as Riven inserted two fingers inside her and sucked the inside of her thigh leaving a clear mark. The contrast had her on the brink of release and the moment his mouth returned to her clit her toes curled and she finally came with a muffled moan.

"Look at you Bea, all flushed and disheveled" He said mockingly but the hungry look in his eyes revealed his true thoughts.

She blew a lock of hair out of her face and with one hand on his neck drew him into a hungry kiss, their mouths opened giving way to their tongues that intertwined and with a light bite on his lower lip she released him.

"Clothes off" She ordered and he obeyed, discargind what was left of his clothes.

She put both hands on his shoulders and crawled up onto his lap. Riven grunted the moment she grabbed his erection with one hand and guided him to her entrance, sliding it up and down. 

"This is payback" She said smiling maliciously.

And the rest of the night was history...


End file.
